thebritishrailwayseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sir Ralph Wedgewood II
Welcome Hi, welcome to The British Railway Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tale of the Tay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LeakLess52 (Talk) 05:58, September 22, 2012 Re:Page creation I grant you permission to create new pages for the revamped BRWS. Unfortunately, I do not have the power to make you an admin, as only EWS Railways can do that. If any changes are needed to your pages, I'll try to polish them up if I've got the chance. Thanks for carrying this wiki on. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 15:25, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Warning I have been looking around this wikia today and I have noticed a very heavy amount of spam images and categories on the pages added under your name. I have also noticed that you have been going around replacing content on people's user pages, including mine, with info ripped off from TTTE Wikia's user pages. I do not tolerate spam on this wiki, and if something like this happens again, you will be blocked. You have been warned. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 12:20, March 9, 2013 (UTC) : The reason that I deleted Sir Nigel Gresley's page is that the A4 has not appeared in the BRWS, so there's no need for it. The model of 60007 was just the wrong model Simon used for Sir Ralph. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 12:50, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Tale of the Unnamed Engine First off, you're not an admin. I can see that clearly. Second of all, maybe they are illustrations by Dean Walker, but if that's the case, they belong on a separate page for him. From what I've seen, photos on pages need to relate to the page. Thus, photos from Tale of the Unnamed Engine should be the photos included. Also, I don't speak French. TenCents (talk to me!) 21:55, March 11, 2013 (UTC) You're still speaking French. And age doesn't come before adminship. TenCents (talk to me!) 19:58, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Bath or Bristol? I don't understand what you mean by that. Could you please explain in a bit more detail. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 15:26, March 15, 2013 (UTC) : Well, first of all, Manchester is nowhere near Bath or Bristol. Second, no I do not go anywhere outside Manchester apart from York. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 00:23, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Dime World Umm...what are you talking about? TenCents (talk to me!) 23:26, March 18, 2013 (UTC) But you can't promote me because you don't have sysop privileges. TenCents (talk to me!) 03:05, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I think you're under the impression that the fact that you're #1 on the Leaderboard means you're the owner/king of the wiki, but the leaderboard is just there to make people want to edit more. It doesn't mean you're an admin or anything, it's just something fun to keep track of. TenCents (talk to me!) 03:10, March 19, 2013 (UTC) That's the point. You're not an admin on this wiki. And I never said I was rich. You did. TenCents (talk to me!) 22:31, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Furthermore, most of the edits you've made that put you in the #1 spot were spam edits. TenCents (talk to me!) 22:39, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Fine then. But you're still speaking French. TenCents (talk to me!) 02:03, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Contributer Thank you for bringing this to my attention and thank you for sorting out the mess. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 14:23, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Charlotte While Charlotte's model has now been numbered 61990, at the time when Episode 17X was made, she carried the number 61823, which is why I changed it back. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 14:54, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Apology Apology accepted. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 14:08, September 29, 2013 (UTC) The Chief I want to add the category Class P 2-8-2 Mikados, but I can't do it if you don't unlock the page.TransformersGuy48 (talk) 15:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)